Troll's Quartet
by Axel-Estan
Summary: Four trolls Lament their failures, sorrows, frustrations, and come together to share them wordlessly. Songfic Sadstuck Homestuck OOC Implied pairings: Gamzee Tavvros Kanaya Rose Terezi Dave Karkat Sollux Karkat Gamzee


**Authors Note: **Inspired by this song: watch?v=Br8qME3Kyzw

As well as this fanfiction by AuthorOfAwesome: s/8544893/1/

Homestuck Sadstuck No warnings, Implied pairings, please enjoy, also it enhances the experience if you read the fanfiction I mentioned above first, and then listened to the song whilst reading this one. I hope you enjoy it, this is my first Homestuck Fanfiction ever.

* * *

Troll Quartet- Sadstuck

Gamzee started, his instrument his weapon of choice to battle the sadness lurking in his heart. He missed Tavros, so much he ached all over. He closed his eyes, imagining that his long dead friend, he loved so dearly, wanted to be matesprits; his Tav was listening to him play. Indigo tears made tracks down his scarred face, there was no clown makeup to cover them with, his hands were clean but Gamzee could see in his mind the brilliant brown that had stained his hands once he found his love dead. He let his indigo tinged eyes slide open, playing to an empty room, the other three instruments in the background to his. More tears fell, in his mind, Gamzee was begging for his lover's forgiveness, for something to ease the ache in his chest. He smiled sadly, thinking that Tavros wouldn't want to see him like this and he sighed, still playing the beautiful instrument in his hands. He remembered how he choked Equius to death with that broken bow, the horrified but raged face of Nepeta when she tried to avenge him. The bard of Rage, true to his name, had ended them both. He had collected the bodies of his dead friends, saddened by his own inability to let them go. He had failed them by losing his sanity when he could have been with Tavros, protecting him. More indigo tears hit the floor, and Gamzee barely stifled a distraught sob.

Karkat had begun to play a few moments after Gamzee, his eyes brimming with tears over his failures; giving every doubt and sorrow a voice with his instrument. He heaved silent sobs, tears dripping onto the floor, their reddish sheen achingly reminding him of Sollux. Sollux, who had died before he got off Alternia and was revived only to die twice more in game, his final death happened because he saved his friends, saved everyone. He was a hero, and a snarky asshole. He was also a friend, and he died so many times for you all. Karkat's chest heaved as he fought through his overwhelming emotions to continue to play, distantly catching the sigh that slipped from Gamzee. And Poor Gamzee, Karkat was the worst morail ever to exist. People were dead because of his incompetence. Nepeta, Equius, their deaths squarely his fault. Vriska's death could have been avoided if he would have been a better leader. Maybe even Feferi wouldn't have had to die either, or Kanaya... Or the matriorb... Karkat had let all this shit happen... and his morail had lost his matesprit, because Karkat couldn't be a real fucking leader... pathetic...Poor Tavros had gotten legs, usable legs to walk on after so long being in that wheeled device.

Terezi's glasses were missing, her smug grin gone, and the instrument in her hands began to wail her sorrows softly, the death of her friends making her chest ache. She didn't make a sound, playing her instrument calmly as teal droplets slid down her face. Her useless eyes sliding closed as she played the haunting refrain and her heart sank from the weight. She sniffed, never missing a note as she smelt the tears of two of her companions. She tried her best to stop hers, but there was nothing to stop them. Her lovely scale mates surrounded her chair, lending her some comfort as she grieved. Her grim discovery of her dead friends made her shudder. she herself had flat out murdered Vriska, for her self and Karkat to live. How does one attone for that? Why wasn't there another way for things to have played out? ll these doubts made Terezi kinda wish she could have seen everything before it happened, and somehow prevent it all...

Kanaya didn't cry, sniffle, sob, nothing. She knew the bliss of death, even though she was pulled back from it. Her skin didn't glow as brightly though, as she cradled her instrument and played with the others. She continued to play, thinking of her lusus and the destroyed matriorb. How would they ever even make their race last? They were going to become an extinct race, and it was her fault. A single Jade tear fell, hitting the floor with a silent splash, and She opened her eyes, looking to the two humans who were their audience. She barely breathed, her eyes unfocused, unseeing as she continued to release her pain through the music. She wished she could have protected the Matriorb, or Auspiced for Eridan before he flipped the fuck out. She hadn't truly wanted to kill him, but her emotions got the better of her and she had sawed the sea-dweller in half. She felt so empty, her chest aching softly as she breathed out a soft goodbye to all the dead trolls.

Rose and Dave were watching the Quartet, thin streams of tears sliding down their faces from the pure beauty and sorrow that filled every note. Once they finished, Dave lead Terezi away, Kanaya took Rose somewhere private to talk, and Karkat had settled into a chair, trying to hide his disgusting mutant tears from the others. Gamzee saw his morail, and hugged him; their tears mingling and they clung to another. They didn't have a lover to turn to, so they held another, making silent promises that they would never let the other down, never leave them.

All four trolls were broken inside, but when they pulled together, they managed to spill their sorrows wordlessly, and knew that it would be a tiny bit better after a while. Their invisible wounds would need time to heal, and no matter what happened, they would never forget their friends.

* * *

**AN: If you liked it, please review. I love to get feedback and this is my very first Homestuck fic. also first attempt at Sadstuck so tell me if its any good.**


End file.
